Hailee's Secret
by De4deye337
Summary: Hailee can't take the fact that she can't tell her lover of her true feelings. She decides to take matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. This is my first story, so I am sorry if it does not please you in a certain way. Please review so that I can change what you think I should. I hope to write more in the future. **

The night was dark as William walked upstairs from the basement. He had just finished playing a few video games with his friends on Xbox live, and was going to bed at midnight. He slowed down as he reached the top of the stairs to ensure he didn't wake up his parents or sister. Although he was only 14 years old, he was almost always the last one to go to bed.

As he walked into his room, he began to recall the day's events. In his private school, he had thought of telling a girl in his class that he had liked her, but refrained for doing so due to the fact that he didn't want to chance ruining the already fragile relationship between the two. He should've considered himself lucky to even have that. The girl, Hailee, was liked by all of the guys in the ninth grade, but she was only friends with two or three of them. With her blonde hair, thin frame and tall stature, who could blame her? The fact that she didn't have a boyfriend didn't help her at all. As he laid in bed eyes fell asleep, he wondered if she will ever love her the way he does.

The next day at school was like any other Friday in the ninth grade. Science, math, Spanish, literature, lunch, then History and Logic. William shared classes with Hailee in all but History, where he was in honors and she in standard. While he sat alone in each class, he couldn't help but notice that Hailee was sitting next to him in almost every class. Finally, in literature, has wrote a note to her, saying, _Are you sitting next to me for a reason?_ After reading it, she were another note, asking,_ What is your main address? I need to talk to you about something that cannot be written or texted, let alone in public. _As he gave her his home address on the back of the note, he was about to ask her something again when the class ended, as she wrote a final note that said, _I'll talk to you at your house. _

The rest of the day at school, staying as far away from him as she possibly could. All the while, William thought, _What does she want to talk about that's so important, she can't even talk to me about it in public?_ William took the bus home from school and I learned that his parents and sister were going to be gone for the weekend, leaving William with the entire house to himself. His parents left at about 5:30, which left William wondering when Hailee would ever come. He played Xbox until 10:30, at which point he decided that she wasn't going to come. He then went to bed.

At around 12:30 later on that night, A bus dropped off a lone passenger at a nearby neighborhood. The lone person was Hailee, whose blond hair almost glowed in the darkness as the bus pulled away. She looked at the paper on her left hand, and followed the address to the right house. She walked up to the door and, seeing that it had been locked up for the night, grabbed a credit card from her pocket and proceeded to open the door with it.

Once she was inside, she began searching in every room if huge house, looking for her target. She opened the final room, and found William asleep in his bed. She trip toed to the edge of the bed closest to him, where she began to slowly pull back the covers, one by one. She pulled back the final sheet to find out that William had slept in only his underwear.

Hailee smiled as she recalled that William had once told her that he would sleep through anything, even someone firing a gun next to his ear. She had tried to tell him countless times of her love to him, but didn't want to make him hate her. This seemed to be the only way to solve this. Due to the darkness of the room, she couldn't truly see very well, but she knew that his chest was muscular and toned, as she had often seen him in the school's weight room doing several different machines for his fitness, Not to mention the fact that he helped his father in his grading business countless times. She ran her hand from his chest to his stomach, feeling all the muscles tense as her cold hand moved across them. She had only been able to dream of this ever happening. He was a lot more muscled than in her dreams, but she knew there would be some difference. She kneeled beside the bed as she began to slowly take his only remaining garment off.

She was able to move his boxers to reveal his manhood. Though she had thought off this moment before, she had always thought that he was smaller because she could only finger herself. She took a small, 6' ruler out of her pocket to measure the length of the dick in front of her. Even while it wasn't anywhere near erect, it was already at 4 inches. Her biggest had only been 3 inches, considering he was only 14. She began wondering of its true length as she began to carefully stroking it, causing it to begin rising, even though he was asleep. She noticed it had finally stopped at around 9 inches, leaving her with a look if astonishment on her face.

She started her moment by licking his dick from his base to his tip, causing William to moan in his sleep. Once she realized he was still asleep, Hailee placed the tip of his cock in her mouth. She slowly began lowering herself on his cock, taking more and more of him into her mouth. She loved the taste of him in her mouth. She had only gotten three inches of thin in her, but she was already overjoyed with ecstasy. She then began going deeper, taking about an inch in her mouth before pulling out a half inch. She continued this, slowly filling her mouth with I him. Soon she felt his tip hitting the back of her throat. She couldn't stop there; she still had a long way to go. She then deep throated him, taking the last 4 inches into her mouth. His pubic hair hit her nose as his balls hit her chin. She loved how she felt his tip in her neck, causing her gag reflex to make her throat tighten around his cock. This was apparently enough for William, because she soon felt his cock begin throbbing in her mouth before feeling it release his semen into her throat, allowing the hot liquid to run down her throat.

Hailee slowly pulled William out of her mouth, coating it with saliva as she did so. William had begun moaning again, this time saying "Hailee" as he did. After realizing that he had said her name while sleeping, she began covering him back up. _He really does love me,_ she thought. She then left William as she had found her, and left the house to return to her own home, all the while coming up with a new strategy on how to get William's attention.

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter! I already am writing the second one, but I will only post it if I get some reviews from you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, again. This is my second chapter for my little story. Again, I need your reviews to know what you guys want! Please review. Thanks!**

William woke around 10:30. With no homework, nobody home, and the house to himself, he could do anything his 14 year old mind could dream of. He began they day by dressing in a blue T-shirt and jeans, then eating breakfast. He then began playing yhe Xbox until there was a knick on the door. He paused his current game and went to the door. He looked out one of the nearby windows to see that it was Hailee, standing out on the porch wearing jeans and a button up shirt. He opened the door, and with a small look of surprise, said, "Hailee? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She replied, "No, William, I'm fine. I need to talk to you about something. Is there somewhere you and I can talk? In private?" William nodded his head and opened the door further, allowing her the and explaining that he was home alone.

The two teenagers walked into the living room, where William cut off the TV and Xbox, leaving the room silent. He motioned to one of the couches, to which Hailee sat down. William sat next to her and said, "Is this what you were talking about yesterday? What's so important that you couldn't tell me in a text?" Hailee sat there quiet, before finally saying, "William, I don't know what to say other than I love you. I have been in love with you ever since I met you. I don't know if you feel the same way, but I just wanted to be able to get that off my chest. I know that this is a lot to take in at one time, but what do you say? Do you love me too? Or should I just go ahead and leave?" She looked into his eyes, not knowing what to expect. William sat there, still taking in all that she had said. "Well," He finally said,"At least you picked me instead of someone else. You probably didn't know it, but I've felt the same way about you."

Hailee, upon hearing William's words, immediately hugged him, wanting to get as close to him as he could. William, at first taken back by her sudden move towards him, returned the hug, feeling her heartbeat against his. She seemed so frail in his arms, making him worry that he would crush her. Hailee was mesmerized by the fact that William was so warm. She couldn't help but get as close as she could to him, taking in his warmth. She soon felt his bulge begin to push against her pants, causing her to look down at it. William followed her gaze, and soon began blushing, saying, "I'm sorry. The feeling of someone on top of me is new to me." She gave him a malicious shimself, saying, "If you want, you could feel more than just one new feeling." William looked back at her, asking, "Are you sure? You know what can happen, don't you?" She nodded, saying, "I'm yours, William. I want you to take me. Take me like there's no tomorrow."

William and Hailee bean kissing each other, each trying for playfully force their tongues into the other's mouth, feeling for the new area. Hailee moved so she waI sitting on William, feeling his bulge try to force it's way through their clothing and into her. William began to un-button her shirt, soon revealing her black bra. She took this piece of clothing off, showing William her C-cup breasts. Seeing that she was already turned on, he began to lick her erect nipples, causing her to moan from the pleasure. He massaged one breast while he sucked on the other one, leaving his right hand to travel down her stomach and into her panties and jeans, feeling her blond pubic hair and finally her pussy. She was going crazy with all the new sensations she was feeling. She soon began panting and said,"William...That's...not fair...you...still have...your clothes...on."

He stopped his massaging of her breasts and let her get up from on top of him. She laid him down and first took his shirt, revealing his toned body underneath. She undid his jeans and pulled them down with his underwear, allowing his 8 inch cock pop out. She pretended to look surprised, due to the fact that she had already seen it before. William said, "I know, I know. It's big. I'm not expecting you to do anything with it, but..." Hailee replied, "Forget oral sex, William." She took her jeans and panties off. She moved on top of him, placing her wet, dripping pussy above his large cock, saying, "I want you inside me; right now." William nodded his head and said, "Do what you want, Hailee. I won't stop you. She slowly lowered herself on top of his manhood, allowing his head to enter her pussy, before stopping as it hit her hymen. She looked into William's eyes, and forced herself down.

Numerous feelings began to fill together two of them. Hailee was being filled with the feeling of pain, which was quickly eclipsed by her feelings of pleasure and being filled up. She had only placed 5 inches inside her, yet she was already ready to have her first orgasm. William was loving the feeling of Hailee's insides slowly closing around his invading member, causing him to begin moaning. Hailee had stopped lowering herself at 6 inches, leaving a bit of William outside of her. "Your cock is too big for my small pussy. I already feel like I'm going to be torn in-" William had pushed his final two inches into her, now filling up her uterus. Hailee couldn't take it. The new feeling of her uterus being filled with his head was enough to push her over the edge. As she screamed in ecstasy, she began tightening around William's cock with her insides, causing him to release his seed into her. As they both collapsed in exhaustion, with Willam still inside her, he thought, _What a good way to start a weekend..._

**Hope you all liked it! Tell me if you want a third chapter!**


End file.
